Metadata may describe other data (e.g., user data) stored on memory. Metadata may be stored on the same memory as the user data and provide information about the user data or memory. For example, metadata can provide a variety of information about the memory and its operations, such as data regarding bad blocks on a flash memory or erase counts. Metadata may also provide information such as the time certain data was stored, file size, and/or file type.